Haunted
by Daughter of Rohan
Summary: Éowyn has a rather disturbing dream about the man she detests...Gríma Wormtongue. But what does the dream mean? Lyrics are taken from the song 'Haunted' by Evanescence. - "You always were a part of me...and you always will be...my love..."


Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Rather obvious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haunted  
  
(Éowyn has a rather disturbing dream about the man she detests...Gríma Wormtongue. But what does the dream mean? Lyrics are taken from the song 'Haunted' by Evanescence..)  
  
~*~ = Lyrics from 'Haunted' *** = Dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Éowyn lay in her bed, tossing her head mindlessly from side to side, her face contorted with resistance and desperate actions. Her long, golden hair was splayed about the pillow, her fingertips wavering...unclenching by her sides. Her brow was creased into her forehead...her breath in hitched, fraught pants.  
  
"No..." she murmured, her voice full of rage but yet with impulsiveness. Her drowsy motions made her voice sound so far away. "No...no, stay away...I mean it...leave me alone..."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
She was dreaming about him again...but it was a nightmare...  
  
***************  
  
"No...no..." she moaned, as he began to rock harder against her, sliding his surprisingly strong manhood in and out of her, cupping his cold hands around her breasts and squeezing them with every thrust. "No...please..."  
  
"Ssshhh..." she heard him whispering, in that distant, icy voice of his. He placed the tip of his fingertips against the side of her neck and dragged them upwards, as he sent into her another panel of lunges. "I can hear it in your voice..." he told her, pressing his lips against the side of her neck, darting his tongue out slowly so it scraped the salty flesh. "You want this...don't you?"  
  
Éowyn felt her heart beat in her naked chest, could feel his erection hardening and pulsating inside of her body, she could feel how strong it all was. She heard her own breath escaping out into a sigh...a sigh of passion. She shut her soft blue eyes in delight as she felt him penetrating her...not being gentle...treating her as she would like to be treated...  
  
...as someone who could handle the pain.  
  
She felt a loose smile tug at her lips, as the rocking continued to proceed inside of her young body. She let loose another sigh, and in response to the thrusts that Gríma was giving her, she wrapped her arms around his back, lacing the fingers of her hands together and pulling him closer. "Mmm..." she found a moan escaping her throat as the pain increased.  
  
"That's right..." Wormtongue coaxed, placing his tongue over the teats of her nipples and dancing it across them. "That's right, my love...just relax..."  
  
The agony of the hard motions he was letting out pushed inside of her, spilling the wine of her blood over the bed. Éowyn did not scream as the anguishing thrusts made her eyes water. She just held on tighter. Enjoying it.  
  
***************  
  
"No...no...I don't want this..." Éowyn moaned, her eyes clenched tightly shut as she lay in the bed, raising her head to the ceiling as she arched her back. Her face showed true disgust, as she desperately earned to rise from the nightmare that was boring into the back of her skull. "No...don't...I won't let you..."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
***************  
  
"Oh, Éowyn...my Éowyn..." She heard him whisper to her, his leathery kisses swaying across her check as he continued to penetrate her, as she held on evermore. "At last I can call you my own..." She bucked her hips against him as he thrusted harder, spilling more blood...causing fresh pain to vibrate around her body...releasing a silent groan.  
  
"Too long have I waited for this..." she heard him hiss into her ear, sending shivers of passion across her back. "To hold you...kiss you...touch you...be a part of you..."  
  
And this time, through the musty air of Éowyn's bed chamber, through the scuffled sheets and mattresses, through the tangle of ebony forest against sunshine, and the rubbing movements of each other's flesh against their bodies and genital areas, the White Lady of Rohan found new words emerging from her parched throat...in a voice she did not recognise:  
  
"You always were a part of me...and you always will be...my love..."  
  
***************  
  
"No...no, you are not..." Éowyn protested, throwing her head across the feathery pillow, her hands clawing the bed sheets and gripping them in desperation. "You...not...you never will be..."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
***************  
  
"Ohh...ahhh...ooohh...argh!" Éowyn finally let out a tiny scream as she felt the seed of Gríma Wormtongue enter her body...washing around her...inside of her. She lay back against the bed as he stroked his long fingers across the flesh of her torso, over her hard breasts, licking the sweat from her body...listening to her breathe as he lay in her arms...still inserted into her.  
  
"Éowyn...Éowyn..." Gríma murmured to her, speaking passionately through her soul and with his lips pressed against her belly. "My love...I'll never leave you...I'll be with you wherever you are...I promise..."  
  
"I would not want it any other way..." Éowyn breathed out, her chest still heaving slightly with the effort and the strain, her long hair clinging to her damp body and face, coated with sweat. She rubbed her hands along Gríma's back, tracing across his spine. "I will be with you...always and forever..."  
  
***************  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Saving me raping me  
  
Watching me  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
And whilst they were each proclaiming their undying love, tying into each other, twisting their souls around one another...entwining their veins so they could beat together...Éowyn, daughter of Éomund, slept in torture and torment, loathing and horror proving across her beautiful features...  
  
...Until morning.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: My first songfic. What do you think? Feel free to spare your thoughts, even rampant death threats---I'm used to them. 


End file.
